


Cookies and Avalanches

by for_the_love_of_wolves



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Cookies, Domestic, Fluff, Multi, Perthshire Cottage, Polyamory, Snow, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22117726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_the_love_of_wolves/pseuds/for_the_love_of_wolves
Summary: Jemma bakes cookies, a tired Fitz tries to work and Daisy quakes some snow - with (not so) serious consequences. (For @everythinghappens-love, who wanted Fitzskimmons and "First Christmas as a couple")
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32





	Cookies and Avalanches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [everythinghappensforareason17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythinghappensforareason17/gifts).



It’s a clear and crisp Sunday winter morning. Christmas isn’t far away. The spirit already lies in the air, floating through the rooms which are decorated with pine garlands and home-made colorful star paper lanterns. Jemma is in the kitchen, baking Chocolate-Dipped Shortbread Cookies. She already has three finished baking sheets on the counter and is working on the fourth. 

Jemma has always been an early riser. Eager to make the most out of each day, she gets up as soon as the alarm beeps for the first time.

Her partners are the exact opposite. Fitz and Daisy love to spend as much time as possible in their big bed, especially in winter, when the morning air is so sharp, it hurts to breathe it in. Usually, the two late risers end up in a cuddle heap and Jemma jumps right onto it when she decides to finally get them out of bed, ignoring pitiful groans and exaggerated yawns, going right for Fitz’s toes or Daisy’s sides, tickling everyone until they don’t have another choice but to get up. 

* * *

Today however, Jemma doesn’t have to plan a tickle attack. When she puts the last baking sheet into the oven, she hears the stairs creaking and a hearty yawn. She knows immediately it’s Fitz.

He walks into the kitchen slowly, rubbing at his eyes and yawning again. Jemma has the suspicion it was the smell of baking cookies that brought him here. Her suspicion is confirmed, when Fitz comes to stand beside her, glancing at the utensils spread over the counter and at the pot filled with a rest of melted chocolate.

“Morning, Jemma.” He gives her a quick kiss on the cheek and Jemma smiles. “Morning. Up already?”

“Hmm. Daisy wants to go shopping for presents,” Fitz murmurs, looking around. When his eyes fall on the finished sheet of cookies, they light up. He reaches out and takes one.

“Then you should know we’re snowed in again,” Jemma remarks, pointing towards the window. The sky is barely visible over the masses of snow pressing against the cottage. It’s not more than a thin light-blue line.

“Oh. I didn’t even notice.” Fitz finishes almost the whole cookie with one bite and hums happily. “These are fantastic, Jems.”

“I’m glad,” Jemma smiles, watching him grabbing another cookie. She almost starts to fuss about the fact that the chocolate coating looks a bit messy on some cookies, not as elegant as on the pictures in the internet - but she knows by now - or rather, she learned to accept - that it doesn't have to look perfect. The cookies were made with love and her partners and herself like the taste, that is what counts.

“I’m going to remove the snow,” Fitz finally announces, giving her another quick kiss on the cheek.

“Alright.” Jemma watches as Fitz pads out of the kitchen and grabs a shovel. She smiles and turns back to the oven.

Only moments later, Daisy walks into the kitchen in one of the ugliest Christmas sweaters she and Jemma found in a shop in the village. It’s red and fuzzy, with a smiling reindeer face on it. Daisy hugs Jemma from behind and kisses her neck. “Good morning, Jems. This smells delicious.” Jemma grins when Daisy does exactly the same thing Fitz did only moments ago: She grabs a cookie and throws it in her mouth, making a happy noise. “Snowed in again?” She asks around the cookie and Jemma nods. “Yes. Fitz is working on it.”

Daisy hums. She carefully dips her finger into the rest of melted chocolate and licks on it, sighing in delight.

Jemma chuckles and shakes her head. Now she has two sweet teeth roaming around in the cottage. She still sometimes can’t believe they’re all here together, alive and well. Happy. In love. Oh yes … So much in love. It burns ever strong in their hearts.

This is going to be the first Christmas they celebrate together as lovers. And Jemma can’t wait. 

Daisy glances out the window at the masses of snow. Her eyes light up with an idea. “You know, I could just quake a tunnel through it,” she says cheerfully and throws another cookie into her mouth, exiting the kitchen munching noisily.

Jemma isn’t quite sure if quaking snow is a good idea. The vague picture of an avalanche appears in front of her eyes. But then she shrugs it away and opens the oven to take a look at her baking cookies. A silent moment passes, but then, she can hear Fitz’s voice. 

“Hey, Daisy. Uh. Daisy, what are you do … NO!” Fitz’s scream is choked off, there’s a loud but strangely dull thud, Daisy calls out “Sorry!” and Jemma freezes. She slams the oven’s door shut and sprints towards the door, where Daisy is standing frozen in place, her hands covering her mouth. Fitz is nowhere to be seen. But there’s … a lot of snow.

“What happened?!” Jemma asks worriedly.

Daisy turns to look at her wide-eyed. She’s shaking. But Jemma quickly realizes she isn’t scared. No. Daisy is shaking because of suppressed laughter. “Uh … I quaked the snow and it fell on Fitz. He’s buried under it now.”

“Oh. Oh!” Jemma really doesn’t want to. But she can’t help it. She bends over and starts to laugh. Daisy joins in the next moment, snorting. The next moment, Fitz’s head appears, his hair and face covered in snow. “Hey! Stop laughing, this isn’t funny. I’m cold and wet. And totally awake too now ... Get me out!”

“God, Fitz, I’m sorry,” Daisy gasps.

“You don’t look sorry,” Fitz says, glaring.

Jemma goes to him and gives him a kiss on his snowy head. “We’ll get you out in no time and then we’ll have some hot chocolate, alright?”

The promise of hot chocolate seems to brighten Fitz’s mood back up and he writhes, trying to get the snow off him. “Alright … But, Daisy, don’t ever do something like this again. Quaking snow isn’t a good idea. Don’t you know about avalanches?!”

“I do,” Daisy says dryly, coming to help them, still chuckling breathlessly. “I caused a big one once.”

Fitz just shakes his head and sighs.

It takes a while to get Fitz out of the snow, but finally, the three of them sit on the couch, wrapped in three fuzzy blankets and with steaming mugs of hot chocolate warming up their hands. They cuddle and kiss and Jemma knows it’s going to be the most amazing first Christmas ever.


End file.
